The Basement
by wiccanwerewolf669
Summary: Trinity and her friends head a team called PAT, Paranormal Activity Team. When they take on a case, Trinity has the battle of her life with a demonic entity. I wrote this story for my creative writing class and wanted people to read it so this is where it has ended up. Enjoy :


"Okay, team, this is case number 133," Scott said, looking at his team. His brown hair was speckled blonde from being outside. "The client says her son is acting strange. He's been detached, depressed, and he is rebelling against her. He also hasn't eaten in a few days."

"Sounds to me like possession and/or oppression," Bill interjects. He blew a strand of his long dark blonde hair from his face.

"Yes, and the client also states that strange activity goes on, especially at night."

"What kind of activity?" Trinity asked, taping her pen on the table. This was one of her nervous habits when she became very anxious. She twirled her auburn hair with her free hand and gazed around the room.

"Like doors slamming, glass is breaking, beds shaking. She also claims that her crosses are being turned upside down and now disappearing," Scott replied.

"Sounds demonic," she whispered, a chill running down her spine.

"Or a poltergeist," Luke added. She stared at her cousin, hoping he was right and she wasn't, though something told her otherwise.

"Possibly, or it could be an angry spirit," Marty interjected.

"Good ideas, but we have a meeting with Carrie and her son Thomas," he checked his watch, "in fifteen minutes. So let's pack up and go." Trinity looked at her team. Luke had his long blonde hair in a ponytail and winked one of his hazel eyes at her. Marty patted her on the back and smiled at her with his brown eyes. He ran a hand over his bald head before following Luke out of the room.

Trinity placed one heavy foot on the porch step. The crisp fall leaves crackled under her feet. A sigh whispered in her ear and a shudder passed through her. She hurried to catch up with her team. Scott knocked on the door and a petite woman with curly brown hair opened it. A tall boy stood behind her. He had purplish black hair and dark clothes on.

"Hello, Mrs. Mann, we are PAT, the team you called Monday?" Scott said, extending his hand. The woman took it and invited them in.

"Do you want a tour?" she asked, leading them to the living room. Trinity felt overwhelmed by the emotions she felt. Sadness, anger, anxiety, and fear clung to her, looking for a way inside her mind. She looked at Thomas and suppressed a gasp. A dark cloud hovered around the teenage boy and a darker laughter filled her head.

"You okay, Trin?" Scott asked, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder. She nodded and stole a glance at Thomas. The cloud had left him, but the laughter remained.

"So, Mrs. Mann," Scott started.

"Call me Carrie," she interrupted.

"Carrie, when did these activities start?" Scott asked, starting the interview. Trinity grabbed her pen and paper and started writing.

"Well, it started when we first moved in after Larry and I divorced," Carrie replied. Thomas sat down next to her and frowned. "We would put things away and find them lying all over the house. I went to our priest, and he gave us fifteen crosses to put in the rooms. I did and they were turned upside down and the next day they would disappear. Then Tom started acting weird. He became rebellious, would yell at me for no reason, and then become so depressed. I just don't know what to do." Trinity jotted down the information and began tuning out the rest of the conversation. She jumped when Marty tapped her shoulder, signaling it was time for the tour.

"This is where the plates are thrown all over the place," Carrie said, gesturing into the kitchen. "I'm afraid to be in this room alone." A scene flashed in Trinity's mind's eye. Carrie was cooking dinner when the cupboards flew open and a plate smashed into her head. The older woman screamed and sprinted out of the room.

"When did this entity throw the plate at you?" she asked, taking a quick picture with her camera. Carrie's eyes widened in surprise and awe.

"About a month ago, how'd you know that?"

"Our Trinity here has abilities to see things," Luke replied, putting an arm over her shoulder. Carrie nodded and showed them the rest of the house. The last stop was a crimson colored door at the back of the house.

"And this is the basement," Carrie said, opening the door. A gust of cold air hit Trinity and a gasp escaped her. "Thomas and I will hear a voice coming from down here. Gives me the heebeegeebees."

"Can we go down?" Marty asked, waving his voice recorder.

"Sure." Carrie stepped aside and the team made their way down the stairs, all except Trinity. She stood frozen at the top, terror consuming her.

"What's wrong Trin?" Bill asked, touching her arm. She closed her eyes and took a shaky breath.

"You know why," she whispered, her voice breaking from her fear. She fought the memories of her past back into the box in the back of her mind. She opened her eyes and stared at the dark doorway at the bottom of the stairs. A black human shape stood behind the team and Trinity cringed.

Night had fallen on the Mann's house. Trinity looked over Luke's shoulder at the laptop screen. Bill and Marty had set up inferred cameras in all the rooms, including the basement.

"Alright team, let's 'go dark'," Scott said, quoting the people from TAPS, meaning it was time to start the investigation. "Luke will stay here in the living room, which will be HQ. Marty and Bill will take this floor and the upstairs. Trinity and I will cover the basement." Fear crept down her spine and goose pimples stood erect on her arms.

"What about the family?" she asked, looking at Carrie. Bill placed a hand on her arm to stop her shaking.

"Thomas is staying at my sister's for the night," Carrie replied. "I want whatever's terrorizing us out of my house, and I will do anything to help."

"She's going to be staying with me in HQ, that way no one is alone," Luke added.

"Alright, let's debunk and help this family," Scott said. He handed everyone flashlights, voice recorders, EMF readers, and walkie talkies. Bill and Marty high-fived and headed into the kitchen. Trinity looked at Scott and shivered. The laughter resonated through her mind.

They walked toward the basement and the hairs on her body rose. Scott slowly opened the door and the cold came back up, chilling Trinity's soul. A shadow ran past the doorway and terror consumed her.

"I, I can't," she stuttered, clutching the locket of her sister had given her.

"Come on, we have to," Scott said, grabbing her hand. She gasped as images of his past flashed across her eyes.

She saw Scott when he was a little boy, him screaming for his mother. A woman in white loomed over him, her hair and eyes a vibrant black. She cackled, revealing rows of shark-like teeth. His mother ran in the room and the monster disappeared. She yelled at Scott to stop his foolish belief in ghosts and that she was tired of his whining. She slammed the door and left the room.

Trinity stared at the Scott she knew for three years. His eyes were hard as he let go of her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Scott," she managed to say.

"I don't need pity; let's just get this over with." He stormed down the steps and Trinity sighed. She placed one foot on the step and shuttered. She walked down those steps for what seemed like hours, her memories trying to resurface fresh and new. She had never been in a basement since that faithful day. The steps groaned under her weight with each step. It became darker and the smell of mildew and sulfur filled her nostrils. She sighed in relief when her feet finally touched the cement floor.

"Scott? Where are you?" she called.

"Here," he replied, shining his flash light on her. She ran over to him, and they sat down. "I'm talking to the spirit that is tormenting the Mann's. Why are you here?" Laughter echoed off the walls and Trinity suppressed a slight scream.

"Did you hear that?" she whispered shakily. Scott shook his head.

"What do you want?" he asked firmly.

"_Trinity_," a deep, resonating voice whispered in her ear. A scream of horror ripped from her lungs as the flashlights flickered and went out.

Bill and Marty froze. Chills went down their backs as the scream reverberated in their ears.

"That's Trinity!" Bill cried and ran down the stairs. Marty followed hot on his heels. "Luke, what's going on in the basement?" he panted, leaning over Luke's shoulder and looking at the screen.

"I don't know, I've lost all contact with them," Luke replies, typing furiously at the keys.

"Trin, Scott, come in," Marty said into the walkie talkie. Static responded along with something that was inhuman.

"_Neeeevvvvvvvvvaaaaaaa seeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_….." They all gasped in awe and fear.

"Wha, what was that?" Carrie stuttered, ringing her hands together.

"Come on, we have to help them!" Bill exclaimed. A small sob escaped Carrie as they made their way to the basement doorway.

"The doors open! Hurry!" Luke cried. He reached the doorframe and was thrown backwards. Three long, bloody claw marks were dug into his chest. Carrie screamed and fainted and Marty ran to Luke. Bill ran to the door and it slammed in his face. Dark laughter filled the house.

"Trinity!" Bill screamed, shaking the doorknob. He pounded on the door and cried his friend's names.

Sobs racked Trinity's body, shaking her uncontrollably.

"Trinity? Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"Y-y-yes," she stammered, reaching for him. Their hands touched and a deafening screech bounced off the walls. The two screamed as Scott was yanked away from her. She stood and ran blindly, stumbling over objects. She tripped and landed with a soft thud. The eerie laughter resonated off the walls and cold surrounded her. She looked up and cried out in panic. A figure darker than the darkness stood before her. Its eyes were a dark yellow. It lifted its smoky arm to reveal Scott, a deep wound on his forehead.

"Leave him alone," Trinity whispered, and the thing laughed mockingly. It then floated into Scott's body and his eyes flashed open. They were no longer blue, but the same horrifying yellow as the demons.

Time seemed to slow. The entity inside Scott stretched in slow motion, as if liking the feel of his body. An evil smile crept onto his face. It stared at her and lifted her with one finger.

"Demon," she managed to choke out, fumbling in her pockets. It cocked its head sideways and the smile broadened.

"Yesssssssss," it hissed, its voice deep and cracking. Trinity's hand found the bottle of holy water and grasped it tightly. The demon threw her against a wall, and she felt blood trickle down her neck.

"Scott, I know you're in there," she yelled, struggling to stand.

"Scott can't come out to play," the demon said and lunged for her. Trinity pulled out the blessed water and sprayed. The entity screeched again, smoke rising from Scott's skin.

"Saint Michael the Archangel, defend us in battle. Be our protection against the…" she began, but the demon had picked her up by the throat.

"You bitch! I knew you were trouble with your first step onto this place!" the demon screamed. The hand around her throat tightened, and she gasped for breath, clawing at Scott's arm.

"S-S-Scott," she chocked out. The entity laughed and held her higher.

"No one can save you. You weren't able to save your sister, so why should you be saved?" Trinity stopped fighting and stared at it in horror. "Yesss, I know what you did." Tears blurred her vision and a sob escaped her.

"I, I," she sobbed and the demon laughed.

"You knew your sister's problem but kept it hidden from your parents. You both kept the secret of the dead locked in your own minds. You learned how to embrace it, but your sister was driven insane. You saw your sister go into the basement. You knew that's where the evil lurked. You became worried and found your sister. She was dead on the floor, her wrists and arms deeply cut. You could have saved her but you didn't. You were to wrapped up in yourself to care."

"No," Trinity whispered, biting back new tears. "Scott, please help me." A flash of recognition passed between them and Trinity fell to the floor.

"Run," Scott whispered, his voice stained. He fell to the ground screaming and Trinity fumbled open the locket, pulling out a tiny iron cross.

" I adjure you, Satan, enemy of man's salvation, acknowledge the justice and goodness of God the Father, who by just judgment has damned your pride and envy: depart from this servant of God, whom the Lord has made in His own image, adorned with His gifts, and has mercifully adopted as His child." The demon laughed and spit at her.

"God isn't here; please leave a message," it cackled. Trinity grinded her teeth and pressed the cross onto Scott's forehead. The demon hissed and writhed in pain.

"I adjure you, Satan, prince of this world, acknowledge the power and strength of Jesus Christ, who conquered you in the desert, overcame you in the garden, despoiled you on the Cross, and rising from the tomb, transferred your victims to the kingdom of light. I adjure you, Satan, deceiver of the human race, acknowledge the Spirit of truth and grace, who repels your snares and confounds your lies: depart from this creature of God, whom He has signed by the heavenly seal; withdraw from this man whom God has made a holy temple by a spiritual unction." She sprayed him with holy water, and it screamed profanities. She pressed the cross harder into the skin and smoke started to rise.

"Leave, therefore, Satan, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit; leave through the faith and the prayer of the Church; leave through the sign of the holy Cross of our Lord Jesus Christ, who lives and reigns for ever and ever. Amen." The demon screamed and disappeared into the earth.

"Scott? Scott!" she whispered and cradled his head in her lap. Scott opened his eyes and gasped for breath.

Bill pounded on the door and heard it unlatch. He threw it open and turned on the lights. Trinity held Scott upright at the foot of the stairs. She smiled weakly at Bill when he met them at the bottom of the steps.

"Trinity, your head," Bill said, and she collapsed in his arms before everything went black.

"Trin? Hey, wakey wakey," Bill laughed, shaking her awake. Trinity blinked at the sudden brightness and gasped at her surroundings. She was sitting at the table with the team.

"How'd I get here?" she asked, feeling the back of her head. She pulled her hand away and found it completely dry.

"You've been here the whole time," Scott said, concern lining his voice. A slow realization dawned on her and she quickly looked around.

"Trinity, what's wrong?" Luke asked.

"I just had a vision," she said, her throat feeling dry. "If we do this case, we'll all be in grave danger."


End file.
